


MINE!

by HONEYHOONS



Series: BELONG [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONEYHOONS/pseuds/HONEYHOONS
Summary: "dont touch my baby boy!"in which soonyoung is possessive and insane.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> support me on wattpad @HONEYHOONS  
> enjoy :)

"soonyoung, we have to get up" jihoon poked the boy's soft cheek, and soonyoung groaned, turning away. "i don't wanna go to school, baby can we just not go?" he pouted up at jihoon.

"no, we have to go, soonyoung" jihoon brushed some hair out of soonyoung's eyes and kissed him quickly. "im showering first" he jumped out of soonyoung's grip and ran to the bathroom before soonyoung could even say another word.

"why?" soonyoung groaned again and got up, walking into the bathroom, hearing water running from the shower. "im getting in"

jihoon pulled the curtain back and poked his head out, "no"

soonyoung shut the door and began peeling his clothes off, "yes"

"soonyoung"

"jihoon"

"no"

"yes"

"i think the fuck not trick ass bitch" jihoon disappeared back behind the curtain. "im getting in" soonyoung set a foot in. "i know you are, i can see your entire leg"

"im in" soonyoung got all the way into the shower and jihoon rolled his eyes, "lucky i love you" he handed soonyoung the shampoo and moved out of his way.

"aw love you too" soonyoung replied and smiled at him.

_**skip to school (wow)** _

"ugh i don't want to be here" soonyoung groaned as they stepped through the doors and jihoon slapped his arm, laughing.

"we've been here for not even a minute," jihoon said and soonyoung pouted at the younger, "i still don't want to be here"

"hey, jihoon!" a girl smiled and waved as she passed the couple and jihoon waved back, "good morning!"

she smiled at soonyoung, "morning soonyoung!"

"yeah" soonyoung glared, grabbing jihoon's waist and pulling him close. he lead them away and jihoon looked up curiously. "what was that?" jihoon asked.

"nothing" soonyoung mumbled. "get to class, i love you" he pulled him into a quick kiss and walked away.

"excuse me" he tapped the girl's shoulder and she turned around, smiling. "yes?"

"i need you to help me with something. the teacher said that i should ask you." soonyoung lied, pulling on a fake smile.

"of course!" she followed him to the car. "what do yo-" soonyoung brought his fist down, knocking her back and he shoved her into the backseat. "what?! hel-" soonyoung grabbed a blindfold from under the seat and tied it around her mouth, stopping her from yelling.

soonyoung grabbed the ropes he had hidden and tied her up, locking the door.

he went into the front seat and drove away from the school.

**???**

she woke up, something tied around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"ah you're up you little whore" soonyoung came down the stairs.

"why am i here?" she fearfully asked, her hands and feet were tied as well. soonyoung let out a small laugh.

"you were too close to what's mine" soonyoung growled. "schools over, by the way. jihoon is upstairs so you better be quiet"

he stalked closer and brought a knife to her neck, slowly cutting into the thin skin and she let out a short scream but soonyoung quickly stopped her, shoving the gag back in.

"he's asleep, don't wake the angel" soonyoung whispered, cutting deeper and she choked, the thick red liquid spurting from her mouth and gag as it dripped down her chin, falling to the floor.

"don't touch my baby boy"

she cried, tears fell and soonyoung cut into her neck entirely, leaving it dripping out blood that was falling out at an agonizingly slow pace.

he shoved the knife into her chest and left it. her head fell and she laid on the ground, her heart beating slowly and she was hardly breathing.

soonyoung sat on the cold ground and watched her die, blood pooled around her head that ended up staining her blonde hair. the make-up she was wearing was ruined from her hysterical crying.

soonyoung smiled, and walked back upstairs into the bathroom, showering again.

"soonie?" jihoon mumbled, waking up and looking around the bedroom. the sound of water waking him. "why are you showering again?" he walked into the bathroom.

"jihoon!" soonyoung pulled back the curtain, pulling a fake smile.

"soonyoung, what's that smell?" he scrunched his nose up cutely and looked around the bathroom.

"oh i got a nosebleed and my shirt got all dirty. the blood got on me too" soonyoung replied.

"gross" jihoon picked up the clothes. "i'll put these in the washer, then im going to make dinner" he walked out.

soonyoung let out a sigh and looked back at the blood covered floor of the tub.

"she wont touch you again baby"


	2. duex

"im home!" soonyoung yelled when he entered the house and jihoon appeared, his black apron on.

"hey soonyoungie!" jihoon smiled and kissed him quickly, before going back to the kitchen. "im making dinner, its almost done," jihoon said and soonyoung came up from behind, grabbing jihoons waist.

"i think i know something i would really like to eat" he whispered into jihoon's ear, his warm breath making jihoon flinch.

"oh yeah? whats that?" jihoon mumbled and moved back, his lower body making contact with soonyoungs. soonyoung groaned and kissed the back of jihoon's neck.

"i think you know"

jihoon turned off the stove and faced soonyoung, cupping his cheeks then turning and stumbling up the stairs with soonyoung following, both giggling.

**morning**

"soonie wake up, i have to make breakfast" jihoon mumbled and started wiggling around, trying to escape soonyoung's grasp. "let's go out for breakfast" soonyoung opened his eyes and looked down at jihoon.

"good idea! we should invite our friends, i'll call them" jihoon slipped away and grabbed his phone, sending the group chat a text.

**12 hoes**

  
**jih00n: hey you guys want to go out for breakfast?**

**father: uHm jeonghan says yes so i guess we're in**

**heolyjisoos: sure, i have afternoon church today ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**suckmins: fUcking church boy**

**suckmins: sure**

**june: eh i guess**

**hao: that's a yes**

**emowoo: idk ask mingyu**

**tallgyu: YeS !**

**handsoap: depends, last time you guys ditched me and i had to pay the bill myself, poor wallet**

**bookwan: he means yes**

**jih00n: okay i'll send the address, see you at 10?**

he set his phone down and started changing, getting his clothes out.

"my phone has so many notifications its insane"soonyoung grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, the news channel coming up immediately.

"breaking news! another teenager has been found dead after being missing for a week! this is what adults have to say"

soonyoung looked at the television, watching. it was the girl that had talked to jihoon a few weeks ago, he had recently set her body at her house, leaving the parents to find her.

"she never came home and one day i open the door and she's right there at my doorstep, her throat slit and there was dry blood. we tried tracking her phone but it was at school! that was the last place anyone saw her. whoever is doing this is disgusting that they kill kids!" a woman cried, holding the microphone very close.

"ugh you're watching that?" jihoon appeared, wearing a purple jumper and ripped jeans. "yeah" soonyoung pulled the blanket over him, almost as if the blood was back on his hands.

"i think it's sick, i mean who would do that and why? it's disgusting i hate it. i hope that they find out who is doing it because i don't feel so safe anymore" jihoon sighed.

"im worried that maybe they'll get you or one of our friends" jihoon sat on the bed, and kissed soonyoung. "whatever, go get changed"

soonyoung nodded and followed orders, going to change, the tv still on.

"now we have the head of the police station!" the reporter said and the man appeared.

"what will you do when you find the murder?"

he smiled evilly, "i will make sure that they get a life sentence in prison, and that every single person killed gets avenged"

jihoon shut off the tv.

"i hate this, so much." he got up and hugged soonyoung from behind.

"i love you," jihoon mumbled, holding him tightly and soonyoung turned around, lifting him up and pecking his nose. jihoon giggled and hugged him, resting his head on soonyoungs shoulder.

"i love you even more baby" soonyoung smiled.

he wouldn't be caught

he wouldn't be thrown in prison

jihoon wouldn't get taken away from him

no matter what soonyoung would do everything he could to keep him and his baby boy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on jah these are so bad because they're almost a year old. i promise to post more recent fics, i don't write this bad anymore. (still bad but better)


	3. trois

soonyoung was in the bathroom when it happened

jihoon traveled down the stairs and into the basement to get something he had left last week.

"where's the freaking light?" jihoon mumbled and set his hand on the wall, running it up and down until he found the switch. "aha!" he flicked it and turned around-

-immediately letting out a blood-curdling scream that sent soonyoung flying down the stairs, hands still wet from washing them.

"what's wrong?!" soonyoung threw open the door and jihoon turned around to face his lover.

"what the fuck is this?!" jihoon gestured to the blood covered floor and ropes, binds, gags. especially the dead girl that had said hello to only a few days ago.

"aw baby this is for you" soonyoung softly caressed jihoon's cheek, pulling him close.

"what do you mean 'for me'?!" jihoon slapped soonyoung away, starting to go back up the stairs.

"she was trying to separate us, she was trying to take you away from me" soonyoung got closer and jihoon stepped away. "every single person that has tried to take you away is gone. they can't have you, only i can because you are mine" soonyoung got even closer.

"y-you killed all those people?!" jihoon started shaking, trying to leave but soonyoung grabbed his arm.

"why are you scared? i will never hurt you. why would i hurt my baby boy?" soonyoung pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head

jihoon couldn't help but melt into the kiss, hugging him back, he was just so soft and warm. it felt like home.

"this is all for you, baby! i want us to be happy!" soonyoung giggled, picking jihoon up and spinning him around.

"that doesn't mean you should murder people! they were just my friends, not like i even had a crush!" jihoon exclaimed once put down.

"well why are you defending them?!" a flash of hurt passed soonyoung's eyes.

"they're dead!" jihoon yelled, "all because they were my friends! murdered by my boyfriend!" he turned, throwing the door open and running out, soonyoung following.

"jihoon!" he chased, close behind.

jihoon felt arms roughly grab his waist, and he was picked up bridal style, looking up at soonyoung.

"put me down! you're insane and you disgust me!" jihoon yelled, thrashing around, trying to escape his grasp.

"if i put you down, will you leave me?" soonyoung asked, holding tightly.

"obviously! you're fucking crazy!" jihoon kicked.

soonyoung gave his lover a grim expression.

"im sorry baby"

jihoon saw stars and sudden darkness

**later**

"soo-nyoung?" jihoon coughed, looking around, he was in the basement. it was clean now, everything lined up against the walls and the dead body no longer there. blood was cleaned up and it smelled like lemon and cleaning supplies.

"baby!" soonyoung smiled and climbed down the stairs. "you're awake!" he giggled and sat next to jihoon, who was chained up to the wall. "i told everyone that you got sick, so they won't worry"

jihoon looked up, soonyoung looked tired but yet kept a smile on his face for him.

"why am i chained?" jihoon rasped, he was hungry and tired, his throat extremely dry.

"i don't want you leaving me, baby! you're mine!" soonyoung laughed. "come on, you're probably hungry!"

he unchained jihoon and carried him bridal style up the stairs, making him food and feeding him. "say ahh~" soonyoung held the chopsticks near jihoon's mouth, nudging his lips open and giving him the food.

once he finished soonyoung picked jihoon up again, carrying him into their bedroom.

"go to sleep baby" he set him down on the bed and jihoon closed his eyes, gathering the covers close to him.

"i love you, my baby boy" soonyoung kissed him and cuddled him, wrapping himself around jihoon's small body.

jihoon was powerless, so he fell asleep. it was all he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depressions beating me up but idc so imma post two chapters. anyways the story on wattpad hit 15k reads so thats cool.


	4. quatre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter between three and four was about dongyoon. he had recently passed away but i wont bother you with that note. if you dont know who he was, he was from the group spectrum. please support them!

"soonyoung it's been a week," jihoon said, tugging at the chains to scratch his nose

"your point?" soonyoung looked down at the crossword he was doing, trying to think of the word it was asking for.

"my point is that people will start worrying and that means visitors." jihoon pointed out, finally itching his face, sighing in relief.

"we're going on break next week, why should we even go?" soonyoung wrote down 'february' and crossed the question out.

"i kind of need an education, you too" jihoon replied, he was eager to leave the house he had been trapped in all day and night, only getting released when soonyoung fed him and gave him water. occasionally sleeping with him in bed.

"fine. only thing is don't talk to anyone besides my friends and teachers. i will be waiting for you after every class so wait for me. lunch will be with me and our friends as usual. do anything other than i said and i think you might stay here with me the entire break" soonyoung spoke and jihoon nodded, surprised it was all on the top of the boys head.

"great!" soonyoung unlocked the chains and carried jihoon upstairs. "let's take a bath!"

soonyoung turned on the water and it began filling up the tub, he tested it, making sure it was warm before taking his clothes off. soonyoung turned and helped jihoon with his then carefully placed the boy in the water.

he got in after, his knees to the sides of jihoon while he rested back on the wall, jihoon laying on his bare chest.

a while passed and soonyoung was lathering the shampoo in jihoons hair, his fingers softly massaging his head. he sighed in content and slipped into a deep sleep.

**school (stupid time skip why did i do this)**

"jihoon hyung, are you feeling better?" hansol jumped up as soon as the couple walked into the school, the hyper boy had a smile on his face and walked with them.

"yup, feeling great, hansol," jihoon said, walking briskly to his locker, making sure to avoid eye contact with everyone he knew except for soonyoung and hansol.

"that's amazing! everyone was worried when you guys didn't come for the whole week" hansol jogged a bit to catch up.

"hey, jihoon!"

"oh no"

"baby get behind me"

jihoon pulled on a fake smile and looked at the boy who came up.

"morning jackson" jihoon grabbed soonyoungs hand, which was practically shaking and jihoon knew he was screwed.

"oh! uhm may i speak with you at lunch? on the roof" jackson smiled and jihoon glanced at soonyoung, who simply looked away and pulled jihoon close.

"of course, but it has to be quick because there is something important i have to do then" jihoon smiled.

"thank you so much! have a good day!" jackson ran off.

"why did you say yes?" soonyoung mumbled and looked over at jihoon.

"he just wants to say something soonie! leave the poor boy alone, you better not kill him" jihoon whispered the last few words and pulled soonyoung in for a hug.

he pulled away and kissed him quickly, then turned and grabbed his bag. "see you after class"

jihoon walked away, leaving soonyoung by his locker, a frown on his face.

he had to get a hiding spot

**lunch**

"hey, jackson!" jihoon smiled, and looked around, getting the feeling that someone was watching. he had last saw soonyoung at the lunch table with everyone else, there was no way he was watching them.

"o-oh uhm this might be awkward for you but if i don't say this now i might never" jackson took a deep breath, "i have a crush on you and i know that you have a boyfriend and you guys live together, which is actually really cool, how much did it cost? do you even have jobs?" he began talking faster and faster, jihoon couldn't even understand his words anymore.

"jackson!"

he stopped and took a long inhale and exhale, getting himself back together.

"jackson, listen, im really flattered and you already know that i cant accept your feelings. i hope you find someone to make you happy, because i already found my person and you just need to find yours. i hope we can still be friends and stay close, i really do" jihoon smiled and hugged jackson.

the boy didn't even look sad, he looked happy and was smiling. "its okay! i know that i just had to tell you because its been crushing me. i actually have a date on the weekend! thank you so much, jihoon i don't deserve a friend like you!"

jackson turned and ran down the stairs, going back to lunch.

jihoon sighed and began to follow, but felt hands cover his eyes and he was pulled against someone.

"hey baby boy"

he was knocked out.


	5. cinq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad omg,, the embarrassment. anyways im a top jihoon stan now. -rape chapter-

"god im sore" jihoon groaned, turning over in the giant bed, surrounded by the fluffy blue blankets that covered him. he got up, wincing in pain before standing and leaving the bedroom, pulling down the oversized shirt to his thighs.

jihoon carefully walked down the steps and into the kitchen, seeing no one.

"soonyoung?" he asked, and the boy appeared, walking up the stairs covered in blood and smiling. "baby, you're up!" he giggled and walked closer to jihoon.

"soonyoung" jihoon looked at soonyoung's red hands, the metallic smell burning his nose.

"don't you worry, jacksons gone! he won't be trying to take you again" soonyoung grabbed jihoon's hips and pulled him close.

"ah you're so cute i love you" soonyoung leaned down and kissed jihoon, but he didn't kiss back.

"what's wrong, baby?" soonyoung pulled away and gave him a concerned glance.

"y-you killed him?!" jihoon tried to escape from his grasp, but soonyoung only held him tighter.

"where do you think you're going?" he breathed down jihoon's neck, picking him up.

"you're a murderer! do you know what you're doing?!" jihoon slapped at his arms, trying to escape. "put me down!"

soonyoung pouted, "i won't do anything to you, i love you so much" he kissed jihoon again, roughly and jihoon could see the lust in his eyes.

"s-stop" jihoon whimpered and soonyoung moved his mouth over to his neck, sucking lightly while jihoon cried.

"please don't" jihoon let the tears fall.

soonyoung carried him upstairs, and threw him on the bed, quickly stripping him.

"soonyoung"

he didn't stop.

**later**

"soonyoung" jihoon whispered, pulling the covers over his nude body, the blue sheets were stained from what happened just before.

"yes baby?" soonyoung turned around, and pulled his sock up.

"why would you do that to me?" jihoon felt tears gathering, "i told you to stop, and it really hurt" he let a few fall, and brought his small fists to his cheeks to wipe them away.

"do what? make love to you? that's because i love every single inch of you" soonyoung crawled over the bed and pressed a kiss to jihoon's lips. "i have to go to work, if you aren't sore then can you clean the basement for me?"

soonyoung got off the bed and pulled the dress shirt on, buttoning them up.

"see you later baby!" he blew a kiss and shut the door, gone.

jihoon sat in silence, he heard the front door lock and the car pull out of the driveway, its roaring engine loud then silent once it was gone.

tears fell

then full on sobs came

heartbreaking noises escaped his mouth

his cheeks were wet and he was shaking, crying loudly

"why would you do that to me?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice a whisper. "i love you so much but you only hurt me"

**later**

"baby im home!" soonyoung waltzed into the house, shrugging off his jacket and setting it on the table.

"a-ah welcome home!" jihoon greeted but never looked at soonyoung.

blankets were covering him, and the tv was on a drama. "i-i cleaned the basement a-and jackson is still down there because i didn't know what to do" jihoon stuttered a bit as soonyoung walked closer to him.

"thank you!" soonyoung smiled and sat down next to jihoon, slipping his shoes off and stealing half of the blanket.

"what else did you do?" soonyoung asked, noting that jihoon was looking away from him.

"i cleaned the rest of the house and i was just sitting here for the rest of the day." jihoon said.

soonyoung grabbed jihoon's face and turned his head, seeing his puffy eyes and tear tracks on his cheeks.

"what happened?" soonyoung looked concerned as he moved his face to the side and studying the rest of the tear marks.

"i-i was c-crying" jihoon mumbled and tried to get out of soonyoung's grasp.

"who made you cry?" soonyoung suddenly looked angry, ready to kill whoever made jihoon cry.

"you" he whispered

"me?" soonyoung let go of jihoon

"i told you to stop but you didn't! t-this is rape! all you do is hurt me but i-i don't have the guts to leave you! i l-love you that much!" jihoon began crying again and backed away until he was at the end of the couch.

"you know that i love you too" soonyoung smiled widely.

"is this really love? the thing that we have? i don't know if this is even love!" jihoon cried.

soonyoung pulled jihoon to his chest and the boy cried into his shirt, wetting it with tears and it soaked through until it reached his chest.

"i love you so much" soonyoung mumbled and kissed jihoon's forehead.

"don't worry jihoon" he hugged jihoon tightly.

"you'll always be  ** _mine_** "


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more bad writing. tbh im just trying to speed through the cringy parts. (and for some reason me from last year always put dialogue first then actions, like come on mix it up girl)

**three weeks later**

"ugh" jihoon groaned as he flushed the toilet for the third time that morning. he had been very sick for a while and kept throwing up, not being able to keep the food in his stomach.

soonyoung was extremely worried and kept insisting on a doctor but could never be there since he was working full-time over the break.

soonyoung was drawing small circles in jihoon's back and whispering little comforting words to him.

"come on i have the day off on today, we should go." soonyoung said and pat jihoon's back as he retched into the toilet again.

"i don't think we should jump to conclusions just yet its probably a stomach bug" jihoon wiped his mouth.

soonyoung grabbed something from the cabinet and handed it to jihoon.

"i think we should just be sure" soonyoung whispered softly and jihoon took the little box.

"i don't think im pregnant, that's insane!" jihoon opened the box despite his words.

"get out i have to take it" jihoon shoved soonyoung out of the room and shut the door, leaving soonyoung outside of the bathroom.

**fifteen minutes later**

"it should show in a bit" jihoon sat on the floor next to soonyoung with the little stick in hand.

"im not ready to be a parent, hell i can't even cook for us!" jihoon groaned and leaned his head on soonyoung's shoulder.

"it's okay, whatever this stick says won't change my feelings. i won't leave you guys." soonyoung kissed the top of jihoon's head and smiled.

jihoon looked down at the faded lines on the stick.

"we should also go to a doctor," jihoon said and soonyoung laughed, "that's what ive been saying!"

jihoon smiled and the two sat on the cold tile of the bathroom, ready for whatever the stick said.

**doctor**

they sat in the chairs of the waiting room, jihoon held soonyoung's hand tightly. the stick had shown positive but they both wanted to be sure before they did anything else.

"lee jihoon?" someone came from the door and jihoon stood up with soonyoung next to him, both holding each other's hand.

"the doctor is ready for you" she smiled and lead them into a room. "wait here until he comes."

soonyoung sat down on one of the chairs and jihoon only stood. "look! there's finding nemo!" soonyoung gasped and pointed to the tv, causing jihoon to laugh.

for the next couple of mintues, they were in the room watching finding nemo on the small screen.

"mr. lee?" someone came into the room. "yes?" jihoon responded, looking at the man who entered.

"im doctor kim. what seems to be the problem today?" he asked and set the computer on the small counters on the side of the room.

"well ive been throwing up a lot, i can't digest food properly and i get stomach pains" jihoon explained and the doctor nodded.

"have you had any sexual intercourse lately?" he asked, and jihoon blushed, "y-yes"

"proper use of protection"

"no"

the doctor nodded and wrote something down

"how long has this been happening?"

"about two weeks" jihoon recalled.

"then we should definitely check you out for an ultrasound. please follow me" he said and lead them down the hallway to another room. "just lie down and someone else will come in a minute." he left the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"are you nervous?" soonyoung asked, glancing at jihoon.

"honestly? im terrified. im also excited. i already have the perfect name" jihoon smiled. "really?" soonyoung hummed and smiled back.

"yup!" jihoon popped the 'p' slightly. "but you have to wait and see if im even pregnant." jihoon looked at the door as someone walked in.

"hello! im doctor hani, and you are lee jihoon?" hani smiled and looked down at the clipboard.

"yes, and this is my boyfriend, soonyoung" jihoon gestured at the boy.

"nice to meet you! now you're here for an ultrasound?" she began gathering things from the counter and pulling on gloves.

"yes, i am" jihoon responded.

"did you take any tests before you came?" she grabbed a small container.

"i took one and it showed positive but we wanted to be sure" jihoon smiled.

"alright, now im going to lift up your shirt, just enough for your stomach. this will be cold" hani put some gel onto jihoon's stomach, making him jump a bit.

soonyoung grabbed jihoon's hand and held it, smiling at him.

hani spread the gel over the skin and grabbed a  ** _(idk what its called so let's just say stick (disappointing bc i went with my mom to her ultrasound))_** stick and moved it over the gel.

"if you look at the screen, that small thing on the side is your guys' child" hani smiled.

"congratulations, you guys are parents!"


	7. sept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wayy too many time skips. what was i DOING??

**one month**   **into pregnancy**

"why did you do this to me, kwon soonyoung?!" jihoon yelled and retched into the toilet again.

"im sorry, im sorry!" soonyoung pat jihoon's back. "i'll go to the appointment with you today, let me just call out of work" he got up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving jihoon sitting on the cold tile and hunching over the toilet.

"hey taeyong i need to call out today" soonyoung said into the phone.

"reason?" taeyong asked.

"my boyfriend is sick and i need to take him to the doctor" soonyoung replied.

"okay i'll tell taeil he's alone. send your boyfriend warm regards and hope that he gets better" taeyong ended the call and soonyoung walked back into the bathroom.

"you fucking asshole oh my god" jihoon brushed his teeth.

"this is all your fault i hate you so much" jihoon spit out the water into the sink and dried his hands. soonyoung chuckled and hugged jihoon from behind.

"im still mad" but he leaned into the hug.

**one** **week later**

"soonyoung we have to get to school soon," jihoon said and looked down at the black and white picture from the ultrasound.

soonyoung sighed. he kissed the back of jihoons head. "i know" he mumbled and loosely wrapped his arms around jihoon, leaning forward and pressing little kisses to his neck.

"soonyoung" jihoon whispered loud enough for him to hear. "baby?" soonyoung whispered back and bit into jihoon's neck. "s-stop" jihoon whimpered and soonyoung smiled. he stopped and rested his head in the crook of jihoon's neck, breathing in the scent of shampoo. "okay" he mumbled and they sat on the bed in a comfortable silence.

**second month**

"so about the due date" hani looked down at the clipboard. "the baby seems to have developed unusually fast, so we'll have to take some tests. you should be very careful with what you do because it's still too small." hani smiled up at jihoon.

"it looks like you're due on feburary 11," hani said and helped jihoon off the chair and they left the room.

"so when are you starting school?" she asked, glancing at jihoon. "next week, actually" he responded.

hani nodded opened a door for jihoon.

"wait in here so we can get bloodwork done," she said and left the room.

jihoon sighed and pulled out his phone, looking at the message he had from soonyoung.

**soonyoungie: sorry i couldn't go, taeil was getting annoyed. love you <3**

**jihoonie: its okay, things are fine i just have some bloodwork to do an im going back home. see you!**

he put his phone away and looked up as hani entered again.

"so what does soonyoung think of the baby?" she asked as she got the needle ready. jihoon smiled, "he's very happy, doesn't let me do anything on my own and takes care of me"

hani smiled and used a wipe on jihoon's  ** _(whatever that part of your arm is???)_** "that's great. do you know what you want to do after high school?" she brought a needle close.

"we were going to go to a university together but now that might be complicated." jihoon cringed as she put the needle in his arm.

hani drew blood and hummed, "you can look for a babysitter. what do your parents say?" she asked and jihoon looked away. "they died last year, shortly after i moved in with soonyoung" he said and felt the needle leave his arm and watched hani wrap it.

"ah please accept my condolences, i hope everything goes well with the baby" she smiled. "you are free to leave, see you next time" she opened the door and let jihoon out, watching the small boy leave the building.

jihoon got in his car, and took a deep breath, setting both hands on his slowly growing stomach. "it's okay, chan" he whispered. "i'll see you soon"

**third month**   
**school**

"jihoon hyung, did you gain weight?" seungkwan (rudely) asked, following him to the class they shared. jihoon stiffened and looked behind him, suddenly cursing that soonyoung, for once, wasn't there.

"soonyoung and i have some news to share." jihoon stated and readjusted his books to cover his stomach slightly. the baggy sweater did nothing to cover it, still showing the small outline.

"ooh i hope its not bad" he smiled.

jihoon smiled back.

"don't worry"

**fourth month**

  
soonyoung gently laid jihoons sleeping form on the bed and he kissed the boys lips. as the older began to pull away jihoon groaned and grabbed onto his arm.

"don't leave me soonie" jihoon mumbled with his eyes still closed.

the older male chuckled lightly, "did you have fun with joshua?" he asked, the answer he wanted was obvious but jihoon was too tired to notice.

"mhm hes really nice and funny" jihoon lazily turned his head to face soonyoung better. "what about you?"

soonyoung smiled and kissed jihoon. "it was nice seeing you have fun with joshua"

he pulled away quickly and jihoon whined.

"ill be home later baby"

**1 hour later**

"hey jisoo" soonyoung smiled as the two boys walked to the diner.

jisoo smiled brightly, not questioning anything as he looked at the street, not noticing soonyoung slip his hand into his hoodie pocket.

"look! a cat!" soonyoung ran into the alleyway, jisoo following him. "soonyoung! don't go by yourself!" he stopped and looked around.

no one was in the dark space except for him, soonyoung gone suddenly.

"soonyoung?"

a cold object was pressed to his neck, and his breath hitched, jisoo didn't move and somehow knew it was soonyoung.

"you touched him"

it began to make a mark on the skin of his throat.

"you played with him"

the blade went deeper, blood beginning to drip down slowly.

"when i was next to him"

he sliced and a clean cut went across jisoo's throat, red liquid falling quicker and tears began to fall from jisoo's eyes.

"now you have to pay"

soonyoung brought the knife back and stabbed straight into jisoo's back, then pulling it out and stabbing the back of his neck, blood gushing out. soonyoung pulled it out and stabbed it right in the back of his knee.

soonyoung released his grip and watched jisoo fall to the ground, blood pooled nicely and he smiled.

"what a shame, you died so fast"

he bent down and grabbed the knife.

"for good measure, nothing personal, i just don't want you back" he stabbed into jisoo's head, the black hair getting sticky and wet with blood.

"ew" he grabbed the knife and shoved it into his hoodie pocket, pulling off the bloody sweatshirt he rolled it up and stuffed it in a trash bag. grabbing the trash bag, he made his way back to the car, no one looked at him.

soonyoung smiled

his glove dripped with a bit of red

he put it behind his back


	8. huit

"i can't believe he got killed" jihoon sobbed into his sleeve and leaned into soonyoung's arm that was wrapped around him. "its okay, he's in a better place now" soonyoung rubbed the small boys' shoulder and looked around the field. the rest of their friends were gathered and all paying their respects and mourning.

the two most affected were seokmin and jeonghan, boyfriend and best friend of jisoo. the two had been together the entire burial.

everyone left one by one until it was just jihoon and soonyoung, still standing in the same position as before.

soonyoung already made a mental note of who to kill next. seungcheol and jihoon had dated before soonyoung came and now that he was here he needed to get rid of the other.

while soonyoung was on a roll he had to kill everyone who did anything slightly wrong to jihoon. he had to protect him from everything. even himself.

**two weeks later**

"hey, seungcheol" soonyoung greeted and walked up to him. seungcheol waved and smiled slightly, "what's wrong?" soonyoung asked and gripped onto the object in his pocket.

"it's just that jeonghan broke up with me. he said he can't handle everything by himself anymore." seungcheol sighed, "we found out that he has depression"

soonyoung nodded and they began walking, he slowly lead them closer to a secluded area.

"im not really sure what to do anymore" seungcheol didn't glance at soonyoung, who walked into an abandoned building.

"why are we here?"

"no reason, just so i don't have to look at you anymore" soonyoung shrugged and pulled on his gloves. seungcheol began backing away. "soonyoung"

"seungcheol"

soonyoung pulled out the gun and clicked once, turning off the safety.

then twice, shooting seungcheol clean through the head.

"how nice" soonyoung neared the body and shot him again in the chest. "just to clarify, don't touch jihoon again"

it went on and on, one by one, soonyoung killed their friends and jihoon raised no suspicion, only worrying on the baby who was due that month.

"excited to meet chan?" jihoon smiled at soonyoung, waddling into the kitchen.

soonyoung smiled back, "of course"

"after chan comes we can be happy and you'll be mine again" soonyoung kissed jihoon on the nose.

"not so fast, i have to focus on chan before i can even go with you, sorry but we have to take care of the baby first" jihoon laughed, "you're such a little kid, but i love you anyways"

soonyoung wasn't listening anymore, the only thoughts that ran through his head were the fact that jihoon wouldn't be his, he would have to his baby boy share with a child instead. "not mine, huh?"

soonyoung smiled

"you're only mine"

he grabbed a knife and jihoon looked up, "gonna make dinner?" he asked and smiled sweetly.

soonyoung suddenly pushed jihoon up against the wall and held him down with one hand and the knife with the other.

"you're mine"

he pressed the knife to jihoon's throat.

"only mine"

the cool metal trailed down to jihoon's stomach and he pressed the tip against his womb.

"chan can't live if he will take you"

jihoon sobbed, "n-no soonyoung this is your child!" he cried, "you're taking away a life you made!"

the knife shoved into his womb and jihoon's hands flew to his stomach, covering the wound and gasping.

soonyoung let go and called the police.

"it's okay, baby boy"

"you'll live"

"just not chan"

**one week later**

jihoon woke, hands flying to his stomach, only to find it flat.

"hoon!" soonyoung stood and smiled, "chan didn't make it, but you did! just like i promised!"

jihoon stayed silent.

"now no one can take you, we can go to university and get jobs! we can be normal!" soonyoung giggled.

"you killed our son!"

soonyoung stopped smiling.

"he was a life you created and you took it away! this was once in a lifetime opportunity, soonyoung! its hard for men to get pregnant and i was so happy, chan was our little miracle that we could be happy with!" jihoon yelled.

the door burst open and police surrounded the room, they grabbed soonyoung's wrists and held him back.

"a dead body was found while in the investigation of the kwon household where lee jihoon was stabbed. mister kwon, you've done a bad job at covering your tracks. come with us, everything and anything you say can and will be used against you"

soonyoung was lead out of the room.

**one week later**

soonyoung was in jail.

at court evidence of everyone soonyoung killed was posted and soonyoung was in a life sentence.

but no matter how much jihoon hated soonyoung or how much he got hurt because of him he could never stop loving the boy.

with soonyoung he felt happy and cheerful, almost unstoppable. every day had meaning behind it because of one single person.

now he wasn't there.

it was like a part of his heart was ripped away, and now jihoon had to take it back.

no one could take jihoon away from soonyoung.

which is why that very moment soonyoung told himself

**"don't touch my baby boy"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot to say so here we have a lil list.  
> 1) its my two years with jihoon and ive been very emotional (meaning i cried at 1 am while making an edit for him that you can find on my tumblr httpshoons)  
> 2) the next chapter will be the last and we can finally continue on.  
> 3) i made it clear today that i would rock someone's shit if they said something bad about oneus  
> 4) the BELONG series officially has 20k reads all together!  
> thats all, have a good day/night


	9. nuef: epilogue

jihoon walked down the hall, his mask pulled up and hat leaning down in order to not raise suspicion from the other officers. his badge had the last name 'kim' on it, since he had stolen it from a random officer.

he looked at each cell, all the different numbers until he reached the maximum security.

jihoon scanned the card and opened the door, shutting it and placing a pen in the way so it didn't close. there were nine empty cells and the last one was labeled ten, someone was in it.

"kwon"

it was the only word that had to be spoken and soonyoung stood immediately. "baby!" he pressed up against the bars with a large smile.

"i missed you so much, i love you" soonyoung giggled, his hands were cuffed and yet he looked so happy.

"i love you too" jihoon smiled softly and grabbed a key from the ring that was attached to his belt. "now let's get you out of here," he said.

jihoon put the key in the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door and letting soonyoung out. the elder immediately hugged jihoon as best as he could.

"i need you so badly" soonyoung mumbled and pulled down jihoons mask a bit, pressing a kiss to his lips then carefully backing away, setting the mask back up.

the two walked out, acting like jihoon was leading soonyoung out for something.

"hey, isn't he supposed to come out later?" a man asked and jihoon shook his head. "nope it's now" he calmly lied and kept walking, tugging soonyoung along until they were at a back exit.

"okay so i have the keys to car 127 it should be near the front i will come out in just a second, i love you" jihoon pulled his mask down and grabbed the sides of soonyoungs face, pulling him in for a long and passionate kiss. both knew that it may be their last.

"wait for me, my love"

"always, because you're mine"

soonyoung grabbed the keys for the car and his cuffs while jihoon pulled his mask back up.

jihoon ran back in the building, he had made all cameras in the back room disable at the very time and had a something in store for the men that took his love away from him. he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small item, running to the maximum security and throwing open cell 10.

he uncorked the bottle and struck a match, leaving it close by and a wire hanging from the cell door to the entrance door.

"kwon escaped! get all our forces to the front area, it's his only route and block all gates in five minutes" jihoon yelled into his walkie talkie as he finished setting the trap and he ran back out to the back, finding car 127 waiting.

soonyoung unlocked the car door and jihoon jumped in. "good job, now if you just go out that way we can leave safely" he gave the elder boy the directions on how to escape the jail.

sirens went off and they weren't far when an explosion went off at the very top level, where maximum security cell 10 was exactly.

what jihoon had done was thrown a bit of gasoline on all the floors, where no one would see or smell it. then in cell 10 he poured the rest of the can, striking a match and leaving it on a string. the string tied from the door to the cell so that when someone opened it the match would drop and light the fire.

this allowed the fire to spread all the way to the hidden gasoline. what if it failed and someone didn't open the door? you may ask. well, at the very last floor jihoon may or may not have left an explosive that then exploded the entire building.

jihoon relaxed and leaned back, taking off his mask and hat so he could be comfortable. "you did a great job, baby" soonyoung smiled for the first time since the hospital.

"thank you. now turn on the radio, its probably already on" jihoon said and closed his eyes.

soonyoung clicked the radio on and turned the volume up.

_"some breaking news is that just minutes ago the dangerous killer kwon soonyoung from the lee case had escaped from maximum security!_

_everyone make sure to lock doors and windows, don't go out alone at night, stay in pairs or groups. make sure to be cautious because seoul,_

**_we're in trouble"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it took me 4 months to finish this on wattpad but a few weeks here so cool. the second part of this series is called YOURS


End file.
